Seguir hacia adelante, y no mirar hacia atrás
by Steven002 D
Summary: Si has sufrido y sientes que ya no puedes más, recuerda que siempre queda algo. Si lo has perdido todo, y a los seres que más amabas, recuerda que siempre tendrás algo. Lincoln nunca se rindió, nunca se echó para atrás, porque desde el momento en que todo cambió para él, siempre recordaba que le quedaba algo: Esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seguir hacia adelante, y no mirar hacia atrás.  
**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _Si has sufrido y sientes que ya no puedes más, recuerda que siempre queda algo. Si lo has perdido todo, y a los seres que más amabas, recuerda que siempre tendrás algo. Lincoln nunca se rindió, nunca se echó para atrás, porque desde el momento en que todo cambió para él, siempre recordaba que le quedaba algo: Esperanza._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ataque**

 **...**

 _ **¡Corre!**_

Corría desesperadamente, lo más rápido que sus débiles pies le permitían en esos caóticos e inolvidables momentos. Tratando de no mirar hacia atrás. No quería. Sabía todo lo que dejaba. Todo a lo que le daba la espalda, sin decir ningún Adiós. Un hasta luego. Nada. Pero dolía tanto, como una estaca atravesando su corazón lenta y fríamente con la única y maldita intensión de hacerle sufrir hasta que de su último respiro de vida, y caiga al suelo… _sin haber dicho Adiós._ Desearía morirse, a no haber dicho esas palabras a las personas que amaba tanto. Ni siquiera ese sentimiento de inculpabilidad, calmaba ese dolor. Él no lo quiso. De haberse podido despedir, lo hubiera hecho sin dudas. Pero el miedo y el terror no lo dejaron.

Comenzaba a cansarse, pero algo dentro suyo le exigía con tanta insistencia en que no se detuviera, ni para descansar un mísero segundo.

La vista empezaba a fallarle, y no lo vio venir. Pasó su mano ligeramente por su ojo derecho. Al correr a gran velocidad, el viento impacta contra sus globos oculares, evitando así que mantuviera la vista abierta. Trató de no demorar tanto, y se maldijo a si mismo por detenerse a limpiar su ojo. Al bajar la mano, solo contemplo ese líquido transparente combinado con un color rojizo.

Su ojo estaba sangrando, y derramando lágrimas al mismo tiempo.

Se olvidaba de las heridas en su cuerpo, al huir desesperadamente. Su ojo izquierdo también empezó a sangrar, y sentía ya no poder ver.

No quería llorar.

Si empezaba a llorar le sería muy difícil detenerse. Lo necesitaba, pero por ahora tenía que continuar corriendo, en esa terrorífica noche. Fácilmente pudo sobar su ojo con su mano izquierda, pero no lo hizo. Su mano y brazo izquierdo estaban siendo ocupados para cargar entre ellos, al ser que él sentía amar más en esos momentos. Su único amor, su única esperanza; porque si por el fuera, se detendría y se dejaría caer al suelo y empezaría a llorar sin parar. A lamentarse. A sufrir, sin importarle que esos monstruos, que estaban atacando la ciudad en esa noche infernal, acabaran con él.

Pero continuó corriendo para salvar esa pequeña alma. Para continuar viendo esos hermosos ojos. Sus piecitos. Sus manitas. Su pequeño mechón rubio. Su carita angelical. Daria todo por ella, incluso su propia vida, la cual de todas formas sentía no importarle nada. Cometió muchos errores, y cuando muchas veces se le presentó la oportunidad de arreglarlos, simplemente no hizo nada. La vida le parecía una completa mierda; para él. Mientras pudiera hacer algo con esa pequeña, no estaría todo perdido.

 _ **El error es el orgullo…**_

Pasaron varios minutos y empezaba adentrarse en la ciudad. Vio como muchas personas gritaban desesperadamente y huían con un solo objetivo.

Sobrevivir.

La mayoría solo se concentraba en eso. Poco les importaba a las personas que dejaban atrás que solo serían presas fáciles, para esas horripilantes criaturas que aparecieron de la nada.

Mientras aceleraba su corrida, sintió un pequeño dolor en el muslo derecho de su pie. Antes de escapar, se tropezó con una enorme piedra, provocándole un gran dolor. Él no le dio mucha importancia a esto, porque solo tenía un objetivo en meta la cual era correr, para salvar a esa pequeña alma.

Sentía como si mataría por ella. Un alma inocente, que hasta el día de hoy no mostró señales de hacer nada malo, y seguramente continuaría así por un largo tiempo.

Pero si quería eso, necesitaba correr, y alejarse más de la ciudad. Quizás, si recorría un largo viaje llegaría a las afueras de la ciudad, y se refugiaría en alguna parte. O incluso, encontraría a varios supervivientes y no dudaría en unírseles.

Abrazó más contra su pecho, a ese hermoso ser que llevaba entre sus brazos. Amenazaba con empezar a llorar, y no la culpaba. Con todos los gritos, sangre y muerte que era lo único que se veía en los alrededores, es imposible que hasta un adulto evite amenazar, con derramar lágrimas, y sentirse como un pequeño niño. Un niño desprotegido, que a su alrededor, se manifiesta el mismísimo infierno.

Quería cerrar sus ojos. Quería detenerse. Pero solo bajo la vista un momento, para contemplar esa pequeña mirada que lo veía con mucho miedo. Como si él fuera su única esperanza. Eso le dio fuerzas para no detenerse y continuar.

Observó cómo varios vidrios caían. Como empezaban incendios y saqueos en toda esa ciudad, y los gritos tan desgarradores de las personas incrementaba a un nivel de sufrimiento inimaginable.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la ciudad, se sentó en la vereda de esa gran carretera que llevaba a Royal Woods. Estaba demasiado lejos del caos y la masacre, obvias señales de que podía descansar y abrazar con más fuerza a esa pequeña, que solo parecía sentir frio y temor.

La abrazó con mucho cuidado. Él Tenía varios rasguños en todo el cuerpo, y la sangre empezaba a recorrer brazos y piernas. Pero esto no le importaba, solo quería abrazar a esa pequeña bebé y transmitirle seguridad y amor. Un amor del cual nunca se despegaría. Un amor que nunca se apagaría.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. No más.

Las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Lincoln se sentía tan pequeño y vulnerable, pero el calor que su hermana le transmitía le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Por eso el no vio el momento en que se levantó, se limpió sus lágrimas. Miró con pena y nostalgia lo que alguna vez fue su hogar y empezó a alejarse lentamente con Lily entre sus brazos. Sin rumbo, siguiendo el camino de esa gran carretera que llevaba a un bosque y unas montañas.

Lejos de Royal Woods.

-¿Popo?

-Si Lily. Te protegeré. Aunque llueva y truene, seguiremos adelante. –Continuaron su camino, en esa fría noche. Transmitiéndose amor y esperanza.

 _ **Seguir adelante, y no mirar hacia atrás…**_

...

 _¿Qué hay compañeros lectores? Me da gusto volverlos a encontrar. Bueno, les traigo una nueva historia que está conectada con Choque de Mundos. ¿Precuela? ¿Secuela? ¿Pasa al mismo tiempo? Tranquilos, esas preguntas irán contestándose poco a poco. ¿Por qué hago esto? Simple, en Choque de Mundos no podía poner esta historia porque se alejaba un poco de la trama principal que era el viaje Multiversal de Lincoln y todo eso. Ahora ya lo saben. Pero ojo, esta historia tendrá un papel muy importante sobre algunos orígenes. Es todo lo que podré decir._

 _Adelanto: Para los que esperan el próximo capítulo de Choque de Mundos, está… mmm a un 2/4 de desarrollo, trataré de traérselos pronto. Me despido de ustedes y nos volveremos a leer pronto._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 ** _Buscando refugio_**

 ** _…_**

Sus pies no podían continuar. Sentía todo el cuerpo tan pesado como si cargara un gran saco de arena. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Lily estaba dormida. Se veía tan adorable y angelical aunque parecía tener algo de frío por el viento de la fría noche. Lincoln dio un suspiro desesperante al ver a su pequeña hermana.

A lo lejos de la carretera vio una camioneta de carga volcada. Decidió acercarse poco a poco y con cuido ya que había aprendido desde hace poco tiempo que cualquier cosa podía estar al acecho. Deseaba con todo su ser que ningún monstruo estuviera cerca. ¿Cómo se defendería? ¿Qué haría? Pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo protegería a Lily? Solo le quedaba arriesgarse. El motivo por el que se acercaba era para ver si podía encontrar alguna sabana o mantita con la que abrigar a su hermana. Solo a ella. Ni siquiera pensaba en ponerse algo más en esos momentos.

Se agachó con total suavidad para no despertar a Lily, y solo se encontró con los cadáveres ensangrentados de una mujer y un hombre jóvenes. Cerró sus ojos tan rápido para no contemplar ni por un segundo más esa horrible escena. Solo era un niño de 11 años, nunca debió haber visto eso. Se levantó con la misma suavidad de hace rato y estuvo sin moverse por unos segundos, pensando y nada más. Apoyando su cabeza junto a la de Lily con mucha ternura y amor. Tenía que hacer algo.

Para su suerte, al dar unos pasos más adelante se encontró con unos cuantos paquetes que contenían víveres entre otras cosas. No demoró en recoger una enorme cobija que estaba al lado de algunas ropas. Sin demorar, arropó a Lily con cuidado para no despertarla. Al ver que sus ojos se abrieron suavemente creyó que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, pero cuando esperaba el llanto de su hermana por haber interrumpido su sueño, esta solo apretó un poco su camisa naranja recientemente desgastada y se acercó un poco más a su pecho para continuar durmiendo. Con una pobre e inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en Lincoln por un breve momento. Luego de eso colocó a Lily en su espalda con un juego de sabanas para cargarla más cómodamente. Tomó algunos botiquines para limpiar algunas heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo sin la menor intención de demorar. Transcurrieron como dos minutos antes de que Lincoln decidiera alejarse.

Su siguiente objetivo era alejarse de Royal Woods. Una ciudad que de un momento para otro se convirtió en un campo de batalla por esas criaturas. Todavía podía ver desde lejos la gran cantidad de humo por los incendios, y las sirenas y explosiones… no las aguantaba. A su lado, pasaron velozmente dos ambulancias y tres patrullas de policía, levantando una gran cantidad de hojas viejas de los árboles que estaban en el suelo. Lincoln se alejó un poco de la carretera adentrándose en el bosque sin perderla de vista. Pasaron unos minutos y la paz fue irrumpida por varios tanques del ejército que tomaban rumbo a Royal Woods, Lincoln no le dio mucha importancia, solo quería alejarse más de la ciudad para ponerse a salvo a él y a Lily.

Con algo de suerte, subió una colina en donde se encontraba una cueva. Obviamente no era el lugar indicado para pasar la noche, mucho menos para estar seguro, pero no podía pedir nada mejor para mantenerse alejado de lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad. En el triste y helado suelo arenoso colocó dos sabanas en donde puso a Lily para que continuara descansando. Para fortuna de Lincoln, Lily no había dado indicios de querer despertar, eso le ayudó mucho dado que también deseaba descansar. Arrimando su cabeza contra la pared de la cueva, observaba con detenimiento y confusión las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra la tierra producto de una reciente tormenta que estaba comenzando. Aún con lo lejos que se encontraba de la ciudad, todavía podía escuchar las sirenas y explosiones que perturbaban lo más profundo de su ser, y deseaba no escuchar aquello.

Deseaba nunca haber hecho eso que de seguro lo marcará… para el resto de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¿La resistencia?_**

 ** _…_**

Desde lo más profundo a lo lejos, se aseguró a si mismo alejarse del peligro. Se veía a él nuevamente en la ciudad a oscuras, todo con mala impresión. No dejaba de correr, su respiración se entrecortaba y mientras más trataba de buscar un escondite, más le pesaba el cuerpo y el control sobre sí mismo.

- ** _Tu eres…_** –Escuchó una voz monstruosa desde detrás de él. _– **El culpable…**_

Al ver detrás de sí, contempló con horror una sombra, con unos ojos sumamente rojizos y diabólicos que emanaban terror en todos los sentidos de su cuerpo. Su pie comenzó a ser jalado dese lo lejos como si de una fuerza paranormal se tratase, hacia la sombra. Ante esto solo gritaba y trataba con desesperación tratar de librarse, pero de todas maneras, no pudo evitar, el peligro…

- ** _¡AAAHHHH!_**

-¡EHH! –Lincoln se había despertado de forma abrupta pero sin haber despertado a Lily.

El tiempo había transcurrido lentamente para Lincoln en toda la noche. ¿Cómo no haberse dado cuenta el mismo? El sonido atormentante del ataque que estaba sufriendo Royal Woods no permitió que Lincoln descansara con total tranquilidad, y los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza mientras eso sucedía, le disminuyó mucho más el sueño.

Lo primero que vio su débil vista al abrir con lentitud los ojos fue a Lily, la mirada confusa y algo sucia de la bebé llamó su atención y las ganas de levantarse del suelo. Al estirarse decidió ver hacia fuera de la cueva y poco fue el tiempo que pasó para que se diera cuenta que había parado de llover y de que obviamente era de día, un día nublado y muerto, algo poco común del día a día de Lincoln. Ya se esperaba un día así la verdad, un día que combinaría a la perfección el estado actual del niño y su situación.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos del bosque un arroyo. Quizás necesitaría un poco de agua para lavarse un poco el rostro, incluyendo a Lily que estaba algo sucia. Si utilizaba las dos botellas de agua que encontró el día de ayer de la camioneta volcada se quedaría sin poder beber agua potable por el momento, porque sabía a la perfección que tarde o temprano tendría que buscar comida y agua para los dos. No se quedaría en esa cueva para toda la vida.

-Rayos… –Miró hacia atrás con duda. Si no le fallaba la vista y sus cálculos, eran como 250 metros bajando la pequeña colina, cruzando el terreno libre y algunos árboles de un pequeño bosque más adelante. Claro, su preocupación se centraba principalmente en Lily. ¿La llevaría con él o la dejaría en la cueva, sola? No sabía qué hacer, por un lado y era por el que más quería irse el o escogía, tenía que llevarse a Lily, pero por el otro que era el que menos quería, era dejarla sola. Tenía miedo de ser atacado por esas criaturas, esos monstruos que lo llenaron de miedo en un solo momento de desesperación y sufrimiento. Todo su miedo se centraba en encontrarse a alguna de esas cosas en el bosque; al menos lo atacaría a él si hubiera dejado a Lily en la cueva poniéndola a salvo, y a su suerte quizás, algún otro rezagado o desconocido la encontraría y la ayudaría. ¿Pero, y si la descuidaba a ella por dejarla sola y esos monstruos aparecían y la atacaban? Era agobiado al querer tomar una decisión.

Antes de decidirse dio un pequeño suspiro. –Muy bien Lily. –La bebé seguía viéndolo con curiosidad. –Vendrás conmigo.

Tomó todas las cobijas para envolverlas tomando estas la forma de un pequeño saco donde colocó a Lily, cargándola de nuevo en su espalda. Ya no regresaría a la cueva, tenía que continuar su camino. Al salir sintió un poco de frio por todo el cuerpo tal vez por la frialdad de la mañana o por esa sensación de intranquilidad y claro que miedo por los alrededores tan silenciosos. Creía que algo estaba al asecho, por ahí, viéndolo fijamente. Se apresuró a continuar. En unos ocho minutos, había cruzado el terreno donde se podía verle a la perfección y cuando llegó al bosque, se detuvo al ver varios buitres que venían detrás del el, volando a lo alto en la misma dirección en la que él iba.

Vio cómo se alejaban y regresó la mirada hacia atrás por un pequeño manotón de Lily. Podía observar con algo de dificultad algunos de los edificios de Royal Woods a lo lejos, despidiendo algunos, una cantidad considerable de humo. También divisó dos helicópteros con dirección hacia la ciudad. No perdió más tiempo y se decidió a continuar.

Apenas había avanzado un poco, cuando sus pies sintieron algo extraño en el suelo. Lincoln miró con algo de asombra como el césped comenzaba a vibrar, como si algo enorme provocara que moviera la tierra con su pesado andar. El temor regresó cuando escuchó un gran rugido que provenía desde su lado derecho, a unos 30 metros, algo se aproximaba. Un rugido que nunca había escuchado, eso era la señal, que algo estaba acercándose. No perdió mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que correr iba a ser estúpido, por lo que lo más sano que pudo hacer era trepar a un árbol donde tal vez estaría seguro.

Notó que un árbol era lo suficientemente alto para alejarlo a él y a Lily del peligro por lo que trepó hasta lo alto con algo de dificultad. Al llegar hasta casi la punta del árbol, agarró a Lily entre sus brazos para tratar de calmarla porque se podía ver en su mirada las ganas de empezar a llorar. Quizás por la incomodidad con la que Lincoln trepó el árbol, quizás por las enormes pisadas que comenzaba a agitar una gran parte del bosque o quizás porque a lo lejos escuchaba los estruendos producidos por los arboles al chocar contra el suelo como si algo se moviera con dificultad entre ellos por ser enorme.

-Ya, ya tranquila… –Necesitaba estar en una mejor posición. Lo peor que podía pasar era caerse, eso arruinaría totalmente las cosas. No tenía deseos de ver lo que estaba cruzando por debajo de ellos, los rugidos escalofriantes de esa criatura helaban por completo la sangre de Lincoln. Solo necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa, estaba totalmente asustado, no sabía que estaba debajo de ellos, solo que era muy peligroso. Cerró los ojos y sus brazos recogían con más fuerzas el cuerpo de Lily mientras trataba de tranquilizarla moviéndola suavemente. Volvió a escuchar otro rugido y la señal del sonido de las pisadas reduciendo, eran señales de que esa cosa se estaba alejando.

Cuando dejó de escuchar las pisadas, se decidió a ver hacia abajo y como lo había pensado, una gran parte del bosque quedó en ruinas: arboles destrozados, enormes huellas en la tierra de algo irreconocible y un extraño líquido de color violeta regado por varias partes. Quedarse a revisar o a ver todo con más exactitud seria tiempo valioso perdido obviamente, por lo que decidió continuar… ¿A dónde? El arroyo que había divisado hace poco tiempo se encontraba por la misma dirección por donde se fue ese monstruo. Irse por el mismo camino seria suicidio.

Unos disparos fue lo que puso a Lincoln en alerta. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando Lily comenzó a llorar de golpe por el susto y Lincoln solo la abrazó más contra su pecho mientras un pequeño temblor sacudía el tronco del árbol. Después de unos segundos de miedo, lo último que Lincoln escuchó fue el rugido de la criatura y otro gran estruendo que provenían de lo lejos. Miró con curiosidad hacia esa dirección y al bajar el árbol con cuidado, divisó un poco de humo a lo lejos.

Se acercó cuidadosamente allí con Lily en su espalda, y cuando estuvo cerca del lugar de donde provenían los disparos, vio una gran multitud de personas, rodeando al cuerpo del monstruo que estaba sin vida en el suelo. Cuando Lincoln estuvo a la vista de todos, todos ellos se lo quedaron viendo.

-Señores es un civil, sigan en lo suyo. –Ordenó una mujer desde lo lejos para que todos continuaran en lo suyo. La mujer se acercó a Lincoln mientras este solo mantenía un rostro de asombro por lo que acaba de ver. –Bueno, un niño y un bebé. Me sorprende.

-Eh, yo…

-Tranquilo, abajo me podrás contar todo. ¿Debes tener hambre y sed verdad? Acompáñame.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-La… resistencia.


End file.
